


Искушение

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biblical References, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Genetic Engineering, Humor, M/M, POV Julian Bashir, Terok Nor (Star Trek), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Что могло бы произойти, если бы Джулиан Башир не «перепутал» преганглионарное волокно с постганглионарным нервом. Отклонение от канонической встречи.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Искушение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393816) by [AlphaCygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCygni/pseuds/AlphaCygni). 



> Предупреждения: религиозная тематика Земли и Кардассии Прайм.

_Мефистофель (к молодым зрителям в партере, которые не аплодируют):  
Вы не хотите мне внимать?  
Не стану, дети, спорить с вами:  
Ведь дьявол стар – и, чтоб его понять,  
Должны состариться вы сами.  
Гете, Фауст, Часть 2, перевод Ходороковского_

**Терок Нор, 2369  
3 недели до окончания оккупации**

Джулиан впервые услышал эту историю в той серой комнате на планете Адижеон. Его поместили туда для наблюдения после процедуры, и заняться было особо нечем: разбитый шахматный набор, детская кроватка и разномастная подборка книг с картинками, в твердой обложке и на ПАДДах. Когда он устал выстраивать шахматные фигуры в аккуратные черные и белые ряды, мама взяла с полки книгу и начала читать вслух, как до этого читала дома, когда хотела его успокоить. Ему всегда нравилось сворачиваться клубочком, прижимаясь ухом к маминой груди и слушая. Он не понимал этих звуков, не так, как должен был понимать, но он чувствовал их форму. Они скользили в его сознании, как смычок по струнам.

Но в той комнате, в тот день, он понял. Доктора настроили прибор, и звуки объединились, превращая музыку в смысл. Даже сейчас его сознание могло воспроизвести каждую ноту этой истории так, как он слышал ее в голосе мамы. Иногда мелодия звучала в медотсеке, пока он залечивал бесконечную вереницу растяжений и ожогов. Иногда – в кровати, пока он ворочался в липком поту, вспоминая, как ощущается прохлада.

Но чаще всего он слышал ее здесь. Здесь, за длинной барной стойкой, она была неизбежна, как лязг и гул машин по переработке руды. Она ждала его на дне каждого стакана канара.

Он ненавидел канар.

Он ненавидел это место.

Честно говоря, и саму историю он не очень любил. Но она была о людях, и в этом месте, лишенном человеческого присутствия, он хранил ее у сердца, как бы она ни жалила. «И сказал Бог: вот, Человек стал как один из Нас, познав добро и зло; и теперь как бы не простер он руки своей, и не взял также от Дерева Жизни»...

– Еще канара, доктор? – в мысли вмешался бармен, скользкий, заискивающий ференги. Его Джулиан тоже ненавидел. – Похоже, вам бы не помешало.

Он прикончил уже два стакана, и оба были благополучно переработаны его ускоренным метаболизмом – слишком быстро для сегодняшнего настроения. Нужен еще хотя бы один стакан, чтобы уснуть. Хорошим сном, глубоким и без сновидений. Такой сон последнее время давался нелегко.

И стоил дорого.

Быстрый подсчет показал, что ему не хватит латины. Если он хочет продержаться до конца месяца, ему придется экономить.

Он поднял пустой стакан со всем величием уже одурманенного алкоголем человека – «И выслал его Бог из сада Эдемского, чтобы он трудился на земле, из которой был взят» – перевернул и грохнул о стойку бара, как кардассианский офицер, покончивший с выпивкой на сегодня.

Кивок ференги был вежливым, но Джулиан расслышал кислое бормотание про чело-веков, когда бармен отошел. Они забывали – все они – что его слух был гораздо лучше. Лучше, чем у кардассианцев. Лучше, чем у баджорских рабочих. Черт, да лучше, чем у любой расы на станции – кроме, пожалуй, ференги.

Если честно, ничего плохого в такой забывчивости не было. Если он мог сказать что-то хорошее о кардассианцах, так это то, что их совершенно не интересовала его генетическая переделка. Префекту станции это вообще казалось просто милой странностью. Джулиан подозревал, что работу ему предложили в первую очередь по этой причине. Префект слыл коллекционером инопланетных диковин. Достаточно посмотреть на метаморфа, рассекающего по Променаду и рычащего на всех, как диковинное животное в клетке.

Будь у Джулиана выбор, кем выглядеть в чужих глазах – балаганной редкостью или монстром – он не смог бы принять решение. Но, поскольку выбора особо не было, он просто хорошо исполнял свою роль.

Конечно, его ситуация была не из худших. Префект держал своих баджорских любовниц в клетках, меньше, чем его каюта. И пусть такие клетки были хорошо обставлены – это все равно был ад, который Джулиан не мог вообразить. Время от времени префект выгуливал одну из своих любовниц за руку, как на поводке. Женщина следовала за ним, улыбалась, смеялась, а следующим утром оказывалась в лазарете. Буквально на этой неделе одна из них, жалуясь на головную боль, попросила у Джулиана странное лекарство, о котором «слышала от своей бабушки». К счастью, выяснить, о чем речь, удалось быстро. Довольно простой состав, достаточно безвредный для баджорцев – но не для кардассиан. Смерть была бы быстрой и болезненной. Джулиан аккуратно и негромко намекнул этой женщине о сенсорах, оценивающих безопасность пищи, и отправил назад с пачкой успокоительных и жалкими словами утешения – все, что он мог предложить. Той ночью он представлял, как заправит гипошприц смертоносным составом, когда префект окажется на биокровати в следующий раз. Мысль, достойная Хана, укорил он себя. Не то, чтобы это самопорицание остановило поток опасных мыслей.

Из всех ужасов станции самую сильную ненависть вызывал именно префект. Джулиан пробормотал под нос едкое ругательство.

– Надо же, – слишком дурашливым для этой атмосферы и для настроения Джулиана тоном пожаловался мужчина, сидевший неподалеку, – а с этой фразой переводчик не справился.

Джулиан пристально посмотрел на соседа. Это был кардассианец, но не в привычном блекло-сером одеянии военных чинов – его одежда была из мягкой на вид ткани темно-синего цвета, переходившего на сгибах в полную черноту. Словарный запас Джулиана не способствовал рассуждениям о внешнем виде, но первое слово, пришедшее на ум при взгляде на этого кардассианца, было – сглаженный. Весь его облик вызывал ощущение гладкости, обтекаемости. Не тела как такового – оно было как раз коренасто-плотным, – но сглаженность самого его присутствия. Он был как тень, и смотрел на Джулиана так, будто знал все его мысли до последней.

Джулиан поерзал:

– Наверное, это фильтр сленга. Ближайший перевод на _кардасси_ , думаю, будет _us’spulot_.

Мужчина приподнял надбровные гребни, одобряя то ли произношение, то ли язвительную точность ругательства.

– Надеюсь, что не оскорбил ваших чувств, – сказал Джулиан, – просто мы в баре; думаю, до конца вечера вы наслушаетесь и не такого.

– Вряд ли я пришел бы к Кварку за содержательной беседой. – В улыбке мужчины было что-то одновременно приятное и тревожащее. – А поскольку большинство разговоров у меня последнее время крутится вокруг брюк – мои стандарты довольно невысоки, так что вам повезло.

Джулиан фыркнул. Вот ведь гад.

Однако упоминание брюк подтвердило подозрения: именно этого мужчину неделей раньше обсуждали медсестры. Он прибыл на станцию за месяц до Джулиана, и сопровождало его скромное прибытие только облако слухов. Его приставили чинить форму солдат – со стороны высокого начальства на Кардассии Прайм это было очевидным наказанием, но, поскольку никто понятия не имел, за что именно его наказывают, слухи сошлись на том, что деятельность нового портного ранее была более зловещей. Потом прошелестел шепоток _Обсидиановый Орден_ – и все слухи разом умолкли.

Что ж, это объясняло располагающие манеры. Но даже в тусклом свете бара Джулиан мог разглядеть еще одну деталь.

Этот кардассианец тоже что-то искал на дне стакана с канаром.

– Вы на станции недавно, верно? – продолжил сосед. Фраза прозвучала как неудачная попытка съема – Джулиан не был уверен, что кардассианец не знает ответа на свой вопрос, а учитывая, что узкие, остро блестящие зрачки уже несколько раз прошлись по нему вверх и вниз – был почти уверен, что не ошибся.

– Не особо. Уже почти месяц, – даже произнося это, он с трудом мог поверить. Время на Терок Нор не шло – оно просто было. Не хватало солнца, отмеряющего ритм дней; света вообще было мало, не считая звезд за окнами. Кардассианцы любили полумрак, слишком темный даже для зрения аугмента, так что для Джулиана этот месяц стал одной бесконечной ночью.

– Понятно. Доктор Баш-ш-шир, не так ли?

Джулиан кивнул.

– А вы Гарак. Портной.

– Вы про меня слышали. – Похоже, Гарака это не очень обрадовало.

– Немного. Я знаю, что вы изгнанник, как и я.

– Совсем нет. Я член Союза, – поправил кардассианец Джулина, с некоторым презрением оглядывая окружающую обстановку, – каким бы он ни был.

– Но вернуться домой вы не можете?

Единственным ответом кардассианца был длинный глоток канара.

– Что ж. Это делает вас изгнанником.

Удивительно, как этот кусочек правды изменил атмосферу. Поверхностная легкость испарилась, сжалась по краям, обнажая нечто холодное, тяжелое. Это выбивало из колеи, лишало опоры – но, к удивлению Джулиана, ему нравилась эта неоднозначность.

– Я также слышал, что вы не всегда были портным.

– А я слышал, что вы работали на Звездный Флот.

– Такая же неправда. У меня не было на это ни единого шанса. Юридически, я даже не закончил обучение. Покинул Федерацию до вручения диплома.

– Затрудняюсь представить, какое же прегрешение могло привести к изгнанию из Федерации. Насколько я понимаю, у вас всех преступников и отщепенцев направляют на реабилитас-с-сию, – кардассианец произнес слово на утрированном Стандарте, как будто не смог подобрать эквивалента в родном языке. Прозвучало как ругательство.

– Обычно так и есть. Но я не реабити-тили-тилируем, – отяжелевший от канара язык с трудом пробирался сквозь звуки. Звучало как-то неправильно. – М. Меня нельзя исправить.

– О? – Голубые глаза снова пробежались по нему. – Вы кажетесь мне вполне достойным экземпляром. Хотя, должен признать, я далеко не эксперт по человеческой расе.

Джулиан почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, и понадеялся, что приглушенный свет бара скроет это.

– Ну, м-м… Боюсь, мне удалось найти единственный непростительный грех. Так сказать, вкусить от Древа Познания.

На лице кардассианца промелькнуло любопытство. Ему оно очень шло.

– Древо Познания?

– А, м… из старой земной легенды, – объяснил Джулиан. – О первых людях.

– Людская религия? Я не очень с ней знаком.

– Ну, точно не человеческая – не всего человечества. Но одна из распространенных.

– Прошу вас, доктор, продолжайте. – Лед стаял, сменившись искренним теплым интересом. – Религиозные воззрения часто служат ценной основой для понимания психологии некардассианцев.

Джулиан едва сдержал смех. Чертовы снобы. Они всегда говорят про «некардассианские расы» тоном, подразумевающим «примитивные дикари». И Джулиан не мог поручиться, что они не используют фразу про дикарей на самом деле. Универсальные переводчики не отличались дословностью.

Но кардассианец развернулся к нему, и Джулиану был странным образом приятно смотреть в глаза другому существу.

Сейчас в его жизни не так много приятных моментов, чтобы отказываться.

– Хорошо… Так, дайте вспомнить… М… Вначале был Бог – это всемогущее существо, создатель Вселенной. И Он…

– Всемогущий создатель Вселенной был мужчиной? – похоже, это удивило кардассианца.

– О. Ну, думаю, некоторые люди так считают… Но обычно мужской род используется просто для удобства. У всемогущего существа не обязательно должен быть пол, но язык вынуждает выбрать один из вариантов.

– Как ужасно неточно, – сказал Гарак с сожалением, за которым явно читалось «ох уж эти примитивные расы», – прошу прощения. Продолжайте.

– Да. Итак, Бог создал все вокруг, и потом Он – или Она, или Они, или Что-бы-там-ни-было – создал людей и поселил их в раю. Там было много еды, воды, всего, чего они могли бы пожелать. И Бог сказал – хорошо, вы можете жить здесь, в этом саду, вечно. Просто не подходите к одному дереву. Дереву Познания.

Гарак усмехнулся:

– Нелепо.

– Нелепо?

– Это же очевидная провокация, – произнес Гарак, делая глоток канара. – Как я уже говорил, я не эксперт по людям, но даже я знаю, что их не останавливает «не ходи туда и не делай этого». Человеческая раса довольно известна своей привычкой смело идти и тыкать пальчиком именно туда, куда их просили не лезть.

Их взгляды снова пересеклись. Джулиан не знал, кого винить за непристойный оттенок фразы – технику или самого Гарака.

– Конечно, только, ну, я думаю – это же не такое строгое требование? Ты в раю, просто не делай одной-единственной вещи. Скорее всего, они бы и послушались, если бы не были… соблазнены. Испорчены, в определенном смысле.

Это явно привлекло внимание Гарака.

– О?

– Да. Аспидом.

Гарак изогнул надбровный гребень.

– Боюсь, переводчик снова бесполезен.

– Аспид. Змей. Земное животное, которое считалось воплощением зла. Такая рептилия, с чешуей, узкими зрачками и…

Уставившиеся на него узкие зрачки сделались еще уже.

– А… Это… Это было очень давно. И не во всех земных культурах. На самом деле…

– Не переживайте, доктор, – Гарак пренебрежительно махнул рукой, – у моих давних предков была похожая концепция – Раджнит. Волосатый монстр с круглыми глазами и кожей без единой чешуйки – бездумный и бездушный. – Кардассианец пожал плечом. – Кажется, отношения между нашими расами были обречены с самого начала.

Джулиан искренне улыбнулся. Странное для этой станции чувство.

И странный поворот событий. Он заглянул в бар Кварка в поисках чего-то, что просто поможет перенести жаркую пустоту его каюты. Он не ожидал улыбок. Элегантности. Не ожидал, что будет сидеть вот так с кардассианцем и между их коленями будет всего пара сантиметров.

Канар лишь чуть смазал его контроль над телом, и сейчас тело напомнило ему, что он слишком долго был лишен близкого общения. Кардассианцы в целом не интересовались людьми. В его первый визит к Кварку с ним начала заигрывать одна из девушек дабо, но Джулиан не позволил себе отреагировать. Она была баджоркой: блистательной, да, но он бы никогда не узнал, добровольна ли ее симпатия, и даже были ли оплачены ее усилия. Он вспомнил префекта. И сдержался.

Но этот кардассианец… Боги, кажется, Джулиан уже начал сходить с ума в ловушке этой станции. Этот кардассианец был опасен, вне всяких сомнений. Возможно, он мог сломать шею Джулиана одним пальцем или отравить его с помощью припрятанного микрогипошприца, как в шпионском голофильме.

Возможно, подумал Джулиан, в этом и было все дело – в искушении риском. Многие годы на Земле он страстно мечтал о приключениях, опасности и неизведанных рубежах. Но до сих пор на этом рубеже он только накладывал бинты, давал медицинские советы и старался не причинять хлопот.

Честно говоря, он жаждал каких-нибудь сложностей. А это – кардассианец в этот момент сделал глубокий глоток, помогая движением гортани – это определенно был новый рубеж.

Допив канар, Гарак поставил стакан на стол. К радости Джулиана, дном вниз.

– Итак, – сказал он прежним тоном, хотя Джулиану показалось, что слоги зазвучали мягче. Канар действовал и на него. – Как же именно змей их соблазнил?

– Ну, – Джулиан попытался вспомнить, на чем вообще остановился в этой истории, – он, м, он просто с ними поговорил. Убедил.

– Всего лишь?

– Он был очень убедителен. Очень красноречив. Он сказал им, что Бог боится, что они вкусят с этого дерева и станут слишком мудрыми. Слишком сильными.

Кардассианец обдумал это и кивнул.

– Веский довод, признайте. Те, кто распределяет райские блага, часто склонны к паранойе.

Замечание вскружило целый ворох воспоминаний, и Джулиан, не в силах смотреть Гараку в глаза, опустил взгляд на свой перевернутый стакан. На прилипший ободок синего пудинга на его кромке. На мутное отражение своего лица на его поверхности.

Именно это он видел в глазах адмирала – того, который приказал ему подать рапорт в Институт Психологии. В избегающем его взгляде, в напряженных плечах. В сопровождающей группе офицеров.

Страх. Они его боялись.

«И сказал Бог: Вот, Человек стал как один из Нас, познав добро и зло»...

– Полагаю, Бог не был заинтересован в обсуждении слов этого… _ас-с-спида_? – уточнил Гарак, возвращая внимание Джулиана к себе.

– М, нет, нет… Я хочу сказать, Бог узнал, что они съели фрукт, и сразу так: «Пошли прочь!» – Джулиан эффектно взмахнул рукой, почти столкнув на пол тарелку с песчаными бобами, стоявшую на барной стойке между ними. – И после этого… – в мгновение ушло все: возбуждение, ощущение риска, улыбка. – Никакого рая.

Они оба чуть помолчали. Что-то в этой пустоте и тишине говорило само за себя. Никакого рая – таков был приговор, который они оба получили, познали и ощутили до самой глубины.

Джулиан до сих пор помнил каждую мелочь, до сих пор чувствовал все в точности, как записал его мозг. Проблеск из окна по левому борту, когда они оставили Землю позади; голубая точка, уменьшающаяся, исчезающая. Не было ни громового гласа, ни провозглашения великих истин – только тряский шум дешевых импульсных двигателей, варп-хлопок и… пустота.

Когда кардассианец снова заговорил, его голос был гладким, как полированная барная стойка перед ними:

– Могу я спросить, доктор, какого же запретного плода довелось вкусить вам? – по его тону было невозможно сказать, знает ли он ответ.

Джулиан взял песчаный боб и лениво покатал его между пальцами, наблюдая, как кожица трескается, но не лопается до конца.

– Я был улучшен генетически, когда был ребенком. Это незаконно – по правилам Федерации. Создает психов и властолюбивых Ханов, готовых подчинить Галактику своей воле.

– Вы пытались подчинить Галактику своей воле? – тон кардассианца неожиданно прозвучал как обнадеженный.

– Нет. Ничего захватывающего, не настолько. Я просто… стал небрежен. Слишком хорошо сдал экзамены. Другие отличники обиделись, заподозрили неладное, чуть порылись в информации, выдвинули пару обвинений... – он пожал плечами, – и правда выплыла наружу.

– И за это они вас выгнали из рая? За то, что вы были слишком хороши?

– Технически, они меня не выгоняли. Они попросили прийти в ИЗФИП – м, это Институт Звездного Флота по Изучению Психологии. «Для оценки и учета», так они это назвали. Моих родителей они уже забрали. Я… отказался прийти. – Очень прилизанный способ описать месяц в грузовом отсеке фрахтового корабля ференги, владелец которого стряс с него почти все имущество в обмен на провоз.

В итоге этот корабль остановился на Терок Нор – и Джулиан вместе с ним. Сейчас он понимал, что это было ошибкой. Ему нужно было пытаться лететь дальше. Отклонить предложение префекта, сесть на другой транспорт, в другое место. Куда-нибудь, где есть ветер и температура ниже 38 градусов. Или хотя бы солнечный свет.

Но к моменту остановки на станции у него не было ничего, кроме одежды на теле и пустого желудка. Он должен был… как это? Трудиться на земле, из которой был взят. Заработать хлеб в поте лица своего и все такое прочее.

К тому же, если какое место и было для него безопасным, то именно это. Никто из Федерации не стремился посетить Терок Нор. Никто из Федерации, как начал замечать Джулиан, не высказывал особых опасений ни по поводу самого места, ни по поводу ужасных вещей, каждый день творившихся здесь у него на глазах. Не то, чтобы он сам раньше уделял таким вопросам много внимания. Такие места казались чистой романтикой, приключением. Боже, он был таким идиотом.

И, говоря об ужасных вещах…

– Подожди, ты не рассказал, за что изгнали из рая тебя. Ты же был в Обсидиановом Ордене?

К удивлению Джулиана, кардассианец ответил без колебаний:

– Именно так. Я работал на главу Ордена.

Джулиан не ожидал, что тот так легко в этом признается. Ему как-то намекали, что Обсидиановый Орден – довольно секретная организация.

– О. И, м… чем именно ты занимался? Сбор информации? Или… операции под прикрытием? – он не мог заставить себя произнести «заказные убийства», но был уверен, что смысл очевиден.

– Я был личным помощником старейшины Тейна. И слишком часто приносил ему остывший чай, так что, – он изобразил режущий жест у горла.

Джулиан округлил глаза.

– Слушай, я тебе рассказал всю правду. Не понимаю, в чем смысл теперь так осторожничать.

– Я полностью серьезен. Старейшина был очень разборчив в чае. – Гарак перевел взгляд с пустого стакана на Джулиана. В нем не было ни намека на насмешку. – Кстати, вы в курсе, что за ваше возвращение Федерацией назначена серьезная награда?

Внезапный приступ паники взболтал остатки канара у Джулиана в желудке.

– Об этом не говорилось в открытую, – бесстрастно продолжил кардассианец, – так, втихую. Аккуратно. Не думаю, что наш дорогой префект о чем-то знает. Но кто-то жаждет вашего возвращения. Полагаю, кто-то из секретных служб.

Джулиан не знал в точности, чем занимается Обсидиановый Орден, но он слышал достаточно намеков, чтобы не уточнять деталей. Что бы ни было в прошлом этого кардассианца, Джулиан был уверен, что тот не испытает ни малейших сомнений, если выпадет шанс обменять беглеца на внушительную сумму. А прошедшие месяцы как ничто другое показали Джулиану коварное обаяние полного банковского счета.

Но было слишком поздно что-то предпринимать. Если кардассианец планировал сдать его, он мог это сделать несколько недель назад. При любом раскладе, даже если ситуация изменилась, Джулиан мало на что мог повлиять. Все, что было доступно ему сейчас – это спокойно сидеть и не дергаться. Если кардассианец ждет страха или стыда – от Джулиана он их не дождется.

И Джулиан был достаточно нетрезв, чтобы изобразить беззаботность, которую не чувствовал:

– Вы собираетесь сдать меня, мистер Гарак? – он с громким хрустом раздавил песчаный боб зубами; боб горчил. – Если так, то вы должны мне хотя бы выпивку.

Новая улыбка была гораздо лучше – по крайней мере гораздо понятнее. Она не развеивала его страхи, но была уже гораздо более знакомой. Не улыбка холодного расчета или жестокости – нет, эту улыбку он знал. Она выдавала совершенно другие намерения.

– Должен признать, что рассматривал такой вариант. Но в данный момент я не заинтересован помогать Федерации. – Он помахал бармену и потянулся, переворачивая бокал Джулиана. – Но выпить я вам куплю.

Прямой взгляд – и Джулиан вздрогнул. Угроза и флирт оказались убийственно сильным сочетанием.

_Не дергайся._

– О? И почему же?

Снова улыбка и легкое пожатие плеча. Заполненный бокал канара пододвинулся к Джулиану.

– Я же _ас-с-спид_ , что я могу сказать.

Джулиан захохотал. Смех был достаточно громким, чтобы бармен ференги неодобрительно посмотрел на него, потирая уши.

Змей был самым коварным из существ, подумал Джулиан, придвигаясь ближе. Так близко, что он мог разглядеть легкий блеск на губах кардассианца. Голубой отсвет между чешуйками.

– Меня не нужно соблазнять, – прошептал он завороженно, – я… уже вкусил.

Гарак посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что если аспид именно так соблазнял Еву – ее не мог бы обвинить даже Бог.

– О, есть еще много запретных плодов, которые стоит попробовать, мой юный друг. Думаю, я смогу вас познакомить с несколькими новыми.

Очень легко, очень мягко кончик хвоста пощекотал голень Джулиана.

Джулиан сглотнул.

– Я… Думаю, сначала я допью канар.

Улыбка кардассианца была откровенно победной, но он все равно милостиво кивнул. Возмутительная конечность никуда не делась – напротив, она многообещающе обвила щиколотку.

– О, разумеется. Не спешите. Лучше смаковать, чем уничтожить залпом.

Стакан все равно опустел в пару глотков.


End file.
